


chips

by kamalakhan (pipermclean)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/pseuds/kamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth had done and seen a lot of crazy things in her lifetime - she'd gone through Tartarus, remodeled Olympus, dealt with crazy earth goddess' and argued with one very insane Queen of the universe - but opening the door of her apartment to see a ghost dog staring back at her was definitely in her top five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chips

Annabeth had done and seen a lot of crazy things in her lifetime - she'd gone through Tartarus, remodeled Olympus, dealt with crazy earth goddess' and argued with one very insane Queen of the universe - but opening the door of her apartment to see a ghost dog staring back at her was definitely in her top five.

Suffice to say, she was very confused to see her old dog Chip playing around like he was a puppy again. Or...er, _alive_ again. If she remembered correctly, the Doberman had died from old age a long time before she even went into the hero-ing business. She was pretty sure she had mentioned him to Percy, Grover and maybe Piper once or twice, but that was all she could recall. No matter how much Annabeth racked her brain, she couldn't find a logical reason as to why her dog would suddenly come back to life.

Still, shocked and growing slightly nervous, Annabeth glanced around the seemingly empty apartment for some freaky spirit or god lurking around. Maybe Hades had dropped by to say hello? She didn't know. She had never heard of the god of the dead delivering passed-on pets before.

Turning back to Chip with cautious eyes, Annabeth started to call out her girlfriend's name.

" – Piper?"

Her voice came out cracked and wavering. In front of her, the black and tan Doberman barked happily before chewing on a toy – was that Piper's teddy bear? She wouldn't be happy about that.

Annabeth watched Chip as he played with wary eyes. She had just gathered the resolve to call out her Piper's name in a stronger tone before – get this – _another_ Doberman that looked almost exactly like the first emerged from behind the couch, where the TV was humming and some sudsy soap opera was playing. In his maw was the now slobber-covered remote, which he dropped to wag his tail and bark happily at her before running over and tackling Chip #1. By now, Annabeth's head was spinning.

 _"Piper!"_ she called loudly, backing away from Chip #1 and #2. She didn't know what to make of this at all. This wasn't possible. Were the dogs ghosts? Clones? Was she even awake right now?

Before Annabeth could lose her head and go _completely_ insane, she heard a door slam down the hall to her left and heard footsteps pound against the hardwood floor. Out walked Piper with her hair sopping wet, a towel folded around her as water dripped from her head and onto the floor. At first glance, Annabeth blushed deeply, but Piper mustn't have felt uncomfortable, because the first thing she did when she saw her was glance down at the tousling dogs before saying, "I guess you've met the Chips?"

"Um...yes," Annabeth blurted, her face heated. One of the dogs barked, she didn't know which anymore. She had stopped keeping track of who was who when Piper had walked in wearing her towel. "I - how do you know about this? What happened? Did some deity stop by the apartment while I was gone?"

"Nah," Piper gave her a discreet smile before giving a quick whistle. Both of the dogs stopped fighting and ran to her feet. She bent down, her damp hair tossing to one side and falling over her shoulder as she knelt to pet the dogs, smiling as she scratched them both behind the ears. "I was thinking for a while, and I heard you talk about how stressed you are at work all the time, and then you mentioned Chip once in a conversation, so I just thought _'What the heck? Let me do something cool for her.'_ So I did some searching and found a couple of pounds nearby, and these dogs are the closest thing I could find to your description." she confessed, her cheeks lightly turning pink as she spoke.

"Sorry if I freaked you out or anything - I just wanted it to be a surprise. And sorry if I didn't hear you right away, I was in the shower," Piper continued to explain, still petting the dogs as they wagged their tails. Her look soon became sheepish. "We don't have to keep them, if you don't want to. I'm not trying to, like, pressure you into keeping them or anything like that. If you want, I think I can make a few calls and get them to a shelter or something. Or maybe I can drop them off at camp and – "

"No!"

Annabeth's voice was loud, and she even surprised herself when she abruptly interrupted the other girl. Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Annabeth's mouth crept into a warm smile, showing only a portion of all the happiness and love she felt. "All this," she motioned to the happy, panting dogs that sat at Piper's feet. "This was really sweet of you. I'd love to keep them."

Piper's face lit up, and she quickly stood to her feet. "Awesome! And I was thinking about it and I talked to Leo and...can we call them Chips? Don't you think it sounds so adorable? Like, what if we got a _whole bunch_ of Dobermans and called them a bag of Chips? Wouldn't that be _so_ cute – "

Annabeth laughed before cutting off her girlfriend again, this time with a kiss. Piper's lips were wet with shower water, but Annabeth didn't mind. It still felt like the best kiss ever.

When she pulled away, Piper beamed at her. "So that's a total yes for the Chips thing?"

The blonde laughed before giving her girlfriend another peck on the lips. "Sure, Piper. Thank you."

Piper smiled at her again before rocking on her heels excitedly and motioning back to their shared bedroom down the hall. "Well, I think I'm gonna go change now –"

"Who said you had to get dressed?" Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows and Piper _finally_ blushed, giving her a sly smile that definitely suggested that she'd caught her drift. "Give me ten seconds, and I'll meet you in there. Whatever you do, _don't_ change."

Piper chuckled before leaning up to give Annabeth one more kiss and disappearing into the bedroom down the hall. Feeling happy, euphoric, and pretty aroused, she turned and knelt down to pet the Chips.

"Good boys," she chirped happily before standing to her feet with a smile. They barked blithely back at her. With that, Annabeth quickly turned around.

She hurried down the hall towards the bedroom.


End file.
